Nova Scotia
If this isn't what you're looking for then look at the Nova Scotia disambiguation page here |full_name = Republic of Nova Scotia|name_in_towny = |motto = "What's Poppin'?"|towns = 2|capital_city = St. Lawrence|largest_city = St. Lawrence|oldest_city = St. Lawrence|established = December 7th, 2019|president = NotTheRealNogle|vice_president = Nick (banned)|political_system = Representative Democracy|economic_system = 30px Capitalism|official_language = Scotianese |official_religion = |part_of = 30px North America|previous_leader = |image1 = |image3 = }} Description Nova Scotia is a nation started by NotTheRealNogle (Nogle) of St. Lawrence with the help of Nick of Stephenville. Nova Scotia's capital is St. Lawrence. Nova Scotia was founded on exactly 12/7/2019 2:49pm PST. Nova Scotia reforms into Acadia after being sold on 12/22/2019. History Before Creation (11/27/2019 - 12/7/2019) The Idea Nick started playing on the server on 11/27/2019 and met Nogle in voicechat. While Nick was getting the gold to make Stephenville he also had the intention of making his own nation. He announced this idea to Nogle and he agreed to make it with him. Nick had the idea of being annexed by California but this idea was later scrapped. Nick makes his town while Nogle expands his. On 12/1/2019, Nogle and Nick discuss that they would combine their gold to make Nova Scotia. The deal is settled and Nick tells Riley_McDonut about his idea on 12/2/2019. Riley_McDonut isn't with the idea and tells Nick to settle somewhere that isn't the East Coast. Nick isn't with that idea either, so they both continue to be in disagreement. Nick starts getting the gold he needs to create the nation, when suddenly Riley_McDonut presents the "Bill of Please Don't Fracture Avalon." The bill seemed it was made directly toward Nick and Nogle. The bill explained how it is illegal to declare independence from Avalon because of the fear of tearing apart the nation. Nick and Nogle continue to gather gold. Negotiations While Nogle was away, Nick was sorting out ideas on what to name the nation. Like everyone, he was getting the gold to make the nation. One of Nogle's town members, CrazyPlayer091, falsely accused Nogle on 12/5/2019 for stealing gold and told Nick. The idea of making a new nation and leaving Nogle struck Nick for a short amount of time. Nick reached out to Scorpionzzx and Riley_McDonut about funding gold for the new nation. Nick was planning on making Yukon. The funds weren't sent yet and Nogle appeared online again on 12/6/2019. Nick setup a discussion with him. Nick and Nogle discussed that they would have to combine gold in order to get the nation quicker. Nick declines Scorpionzzx fund offer, but doesn't tell him at all, therefore causing Avalon to announce that Nova Scotians are enemies. Secession On 12/7/2019 Nick and Nogle finish getting the gold to create the nation. Nick creates a declaration of independence called the "Ordinance of Secession," which violates Avalon's law, and sends it to Riley_McDonut. Nogle creates the nation on his town on 12/7/2019 2:49pm PST. The Start of a Nation (12/7/2019) Enemies Soon after, the nation of Avalon declares Nova Scotia as enemies. The Nova Scotians are outraged and try to sort this out with them. They try reaching out with the CU to join, but the Canadian people disapprove of the Nova Scotians. The Nova Scotians are left hopeless as they try to seek a solution to the problem. Bill Agreement Avalon setup an agreement with Nick and Nogle with the "Bill of Scotionese Autonomy." The bill says both Nova Scotia and Avalon will both adopt a free trade and free movement agreement, adopt a peace pack and will take a referendum from town leaders in both nations they wish to reside in. Nova Scotia will be pardoned of declaring independence and they will join the Canadian Union. Racism and sexism will not be tolerated between the two nations. No more nations can be established in either of the two nation's borders in accordance with the "Bill of Please don't fracture Avalon." "Scotionese" will be seen as it's own people-group free from Avalonese. Nova Scotia will be seen as independent. Land Agreement Avalon and Nova Scotia setup a land agreement. Avalon wishes to claim all of Labrador and all of New Brunswick while they demand Nova Scotia to claim Ontario. Nova Scotia slightly disagrees and wished to claim the areas above New Brunswick (Quebec area), one-third of Newfoundland, and Ontario. They both agree and it is settled who will own what. Now it is up for the towns of Avalon to participate in the referendum. NotTheRealNogle's Presidency (12/7/2019 - 12/22/2019) Nova Scotia Becomes Idle Most of the towns declined joining Nova Scotia. It was obvious because the Nova Scotianese people's reputation was slaughtered because they were declared as enemies and accused of stealing gold. Riley_McDonut found this wasn't true, so he deleted the announcement to prevent anyone from Avalon latching on to the Nova Scotia hate bandwagon. Stehepnville and St. Lawrence focus on building their towns and maintaining peace between both The Canadian Union and Avalon. Vice President, Nick, gets banned from EMC after being revealed as No_Jewtsu. With the absence of the Vice President, Nick, the towns of Nova Scotia were soon kicked and the activity for the nation fell heavily. Nogle casts an election for Vice President, but only 2 citizens volunteered and the elections will start on the 21st of December. There is no chance of hope for this nation and will not live for long. Nogle Sells Nova Scotia NotTheRealNogle plans to sell the nation of Nova Scotia to the player known as TsuSauce on 12/22/2019. Nogle doesn't wish to be president of Nova Scotia anymore as he states, "running a nation is hard asf." Nogle plans to make a town in Louisiana, which is where he's from in real life. TsuSauce reforms the government and the nation into Acadia. All the agreements still stick with Acadia. Acadia will remain in the Canadian Union.Category:Past Nations